U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,377 discloses a device for converting video data to electronic data, which differs from the present invention in that: (1) the object being imaged must be a film transparency; (2) the film transparency must be inserted between cylindrical lenses; (3) a single output detector is used, rather than an array of detectors; (4) the film transparency must be physically moved to scan a new line within each frame; and (5) the illumination must be provided by a complex set of sequentially lit glow lamps, not unscanned ambient light or a single light source as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,353 is an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,377 in that the use of a linear detector array obviates the necessity for film motion for scan line selection within a frame. However, the reference device differs from the present invention in that: (1) the object to be imaged must be a film transparency; (2) the film transparency must be positioned between two cylindrical lenses; (3) a complex linear array of discrete light sources or a scanning light source is used for line segment selection, rather than ambient light or a single light source; (4) spherical lenses are used; and (5) the imaged data is detected point-by-point, whereas in the present invention, it is detected line-by-line, increasing speed and decreasing complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,892 is a device for converting electronic data to a two-dimensional image, not a device for converting a two-dimensional image to electronic data as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,479 is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,892 in that it uses a linear array birefringent light valve to convert electronic image data to a physically transported two-dimensional output.